My Foolish Heart
by pokeitlikejello
Summary: Huddy of sorts. Wilson makes a bet with House that Cuddy would never agree to go on a date with him... except she does.
1. Bet

**This is set up to be some Huddy. The chapters are generally short, like little snippets, but there's quite a bit coming so stay tuned. I don't own any of the characters. With that being said, enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you going to say something or are you just going to sit there all afternoon?" Cuddy raised her eyes to meet House's as he sat in a chair across from her desk.

House had one leg crossed over the other. His fingertips were together and resting in front of his mouth. He noted Cuddy's annoyed expression as she sat with a pen poised in hand.

"How did your date go last night?" House asked.

"Fine," Cuddy answered, looking back down at the paperwork. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Your sexual escapades are always my business, Party Pants," House replied, smirking.

Cuddy picked her head up and glared. "Don't call me Party Pants. And I changed my password, by the way."

"Wicker Man," House said. "I know.

Cuddy frowned. "Damn it, House. Well, I'm changing it again."

"You're avoiding talking about your date," House pointed out.

"I am not." Cuddy focused back on her paperwork. "Besides, you don't actually care."

"It's a simple question really." House was irritated that he was failing at getting information from Cuddy.

Cuddy dropped her arms to her desk. She raised her head, her eyes meeting House's. "Fine, if it'll get you to shut up. It didn't go how I thought it would, okay? I just wanted... never mind. Can you go now? I have a lot of work to do, House."

House was intrigued. "What do you want, Cuddy?"

Cuddy was certain he was never going to leave without getting a straight answer. She deflated a little with a sigh. "I just want a _nice_ man to take me out on a _nice_ date. Just... once."

House couldn't believe his luck. "Okay."

"Okay, what?" Cuddy asked, confused by his one word response.

"I'll take you out," House said simply.

"You?" Cuddy narrowed her eyes in disbelief.

"You don't think I have the capability to give you a nice date?" House gauged Cuddy's reaction, knowing he had to play his cards right.

Cuddy laughed. "You're not serious."

"I've never been more serious." House had several responses to that line, but he chose the best one for his purpose.

Cuddy's face quickly lost its smile. "House... I... I don't want to go on a date with you."

"I wasn't suggesting we get married, Cuddy," House told her, head cocked slightly to the side. "It was just an offer for a date to give you a nice time. Let you compare what a date should be and put Nose Picker and Clears-His-Throat-Eighty-Times-Throughout-Dinner to shame."

Cuddy eyed House suspiciously. "You... this isn't like you, House. I don't trust you."

House shrugged and stood from his chair. "I was just offering. You don't have to accept."

He turned to leave. Cuddy watched him, her eyebrows drawn together. She stood quickly and moved around her desk.

"House, wait," Cuddy commanded.

House turned. "Yes?"

"Why would you do this?" Cuddy asked. "What are you getting out of it? I'm not going to have sex with you."

"Prude." House shot back.

Cuddy shook her head and rolled her eyes, of course it had to do with sex.

"That was a joke," House replied to her reaction. "And if you don't want to go, then don't. No harm, no foul."

"I just want to know _why_?" Cuddy placed her hands on her hips.

"Bet with Wilson," House answered. "He said I couldn't get you out on a date if my life depended on it."

Cuddy shook her head. "Figures."

"I'll split the winnings with you," House offered, leaning in, trying to be enticing.

Cuddy paused. Normally, she wouldn't have even considered this. But, as her attempt at having any relationships failed, the thought of going out for one nice night free of any pressure was appealing, even if it was with House. "What would I get?"

"Well, _I_ get a week's worth of Vicodin the day after the date." House tapped his cane. "You can have the cash. A hundred bucks."

"For one night." Cuddy made sure she understood the grounds.

"One night," House agreed.

"And you'll be nice," Cuddy added.

"Cameron nice." House squinted in her direction.

Cuddy thought it over for a moment. "Fine."

"Tomorrow night?" House asked.

Cuddy nodded. "Yeah, sure. What happens if you lose the bet?"

"I have to give Wilson approved bedside manner to all patients for a week." House answered. "And cough up a good ol' Benjamin."

"You could use a week of good bedside manner." Cuddy considered this.

"Don't toy with me," House told her, slightly annoyed. "Yes or no, Cuddy."

"Are you paying for everything?" Cuddy asked him.

"No, but Wilson is," House replied.

Cuddy sighed. "Although I do find this to be rude and offensive, I will accept your... 'date' since you're promising to be nice, it's free, and I'll get a hundred bucks out of it."

House bit his lower lip to keep from smiling and extended his hand. Cuddy reached out and took his hand in hers. They shook on it.


	2. Guidelines

**Thanks for the comments! They encourage me to keep going and make this fic awesome. Enjoy the next chappie! **

* * *

House entered Wilson's office quite triumphantly. He gave Wilson a smile and stood in front of his desk, head held high in victory. Wilson eyed him up, wondering what House had done now.

"Yes?" Wilson asked and folded his hands on his desk.

"We're going out tonight," House confessed, pleased with himself.

"Okay..." Wilson stared at House and wondered what he was up to.

"Not us." House shook his head, annoyed that Wilson completely misunderstood his big reveal. "I'm taking Cuddy out on a date. I asked her yesterday and she agreed."

"You're kidding." Wilson waited a moment for House to admit to pulling his chain. When he didn't, Wilson continued, "She said yes?"

"Would I lie to you?" House asked and then seated himself in the chair that sat across the room, opposite Wilson's desk.

"Yes." Wilson gave a nod.

"You can ask her yourself," House told him.

"I will." Wilson nodded again.

"Good."

House remained quiet. He picked at a food particle that had embedded itself in the fabric of his jeans. Wilson watched him, still unsure if he believed House's tale.

"How did you get her to agree?" Wilson's immediate decision was to question. He found it always led to the truth. Except when he used this tactic on House. In that case, it only worked a small percentage of the time. He figured any percentage was a good one.

House brought his head up. "I'm_that_ good. I told you I could get a date with any woman."

"What about Cameron?" Wilson asked, deciding to forgo his questioning tactic.

"Easy, Wilson." House narrowed his eyes. "One lost bet at a time."

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" Wilson asked, becoming irritated at House's attitude.

House smirked and stood from the chair. He began whistling as he exited Wilson's office. Wilson shook his head and picked up his phone to call Cuddy.

* * *

Wilson knocked gingerly on Cuddy's office door. She was sitting at her desk, phone to her ear. She waved Wilson in. He stepped into her office just as she was ending the phone conversation. Wilson shut the door behind him and sat down in the chair opposite Cuddy's desk. Cuddy returned the receiver to its proper place before smiling at Wilson.

"What can I do for you?" Cuddy asked.

"I have a question," Wilson stated.

"Go ahead," Cuddy commanded with a slight nod.

"It's kind of personal." Wilson appeared uncomfortable. He didn't want to bring up the date if House had lied and never asked her.

Cuddy paused a moment before speaking a bit apprehensively. "Go ahead."

"Are you going on a date with House tonight?" Wilson blurted it out, getting it over with.

Cuddy pinched her lips together. She waited, inhaling, then nodded. "Yes."

Wilson felt the sudden need to protect Cuddy. House was just using her. Wilson had only made the bet because he thought House would never go through with asking Cuddy out.

"Do you think that's such a good idea?" Wilson asked her.

Cuddy eyed Wilson up. "Why? Do you think it's a _bad_ idea?"

"I think..." Wilson paused, choosing his words carefully. "I think it's not a good idea for a boss to date her employee."

"I'm not looking for a romantic relationship with House," Cuddy countered.

"Then it's not a date?" Wilson hoped that House misrepresented the information to Cuddy and merely chose to lie to him about the details.

"No, it is." Cuddy nodded. "I think two people dressing up and going out for a pleasurable dinner constitutes a date."

Wilson silently cursed. His next move was to try and talk Cuddy out of it. "You think going out with House would be a pleasant experience?"

Cuddy tried to hide a smile as she realized Wilson didn't know that she knew of the bet. "He promised he would be nice."

"And you believe him?" Wilson was doubtful.

Cuddy stayed silent, suddenly casting her eyes away from Wilson, not finding the situation as funny anymore. She _was_ worried that House wasn't going to be nice to her and she would have a terrible time. Cuddy had changed her mind about the date several times an hour since she had agreed. Thinking about it was starting to wear on her and Wilson bringing it up wasn't helping.

"I know about the bet," Cuddy confessed, bring her eyes back up to meet Wilson's.

Wilson's mouth dropped open slightly and he stared at her. "You do?"

"Yes." Cuddy nodded.

"And you agreed?" Wilson stood, upset at this news. He felt almost betrayed that Cuddy would side with House and not him. "Did he tell you what happens if he loses?"

Cuddy nodded again, this time painfully. "Yes."

Wilson plopped himself back down in the chair, still processing the information. He looked to Cuddy. "Are you both trying to sabotage me?"

"No," Cuddy replied with a shake of her head, surprised that Wilson would actually think that. "He said he would give me the money from the bet. I was planning on giving it back to you."

"Wait a second." Wilson held up a pointed finger, his brain working, doing the math now that the money aspect was thrown in. "You know both sides of the bet. So, all money aside, if you had said no, he would have had to give good bedside manner to everyone for a week and no extra Vicodin. However, even knowing this, you chose to go out with him. House wins his Vicodin, I get my money back, and you get nothing which means," Wilson took a pause for dramatic effect, "you actually want to go on a date with House."

Cuddy shook her head. "No."

"Then, why else would you agree?" Wilson asked. "We both know if he wins it'll feed his Vicodin addiction. So, you want to go out with him."

"Okay, I do," Cuddy admitted, raising her arms in the air. "But, it doesn't mean anything. I'm not trying to have a relationship with House. It's just... I've been going on so many dates recently and there's always this big cloud of expectation hanging over my head. Throughout the entire date, I'm wondering if I'm doing something right or something wrong, if this is just a fling for him, if we're connecting, if he's only going out with me because he wants me to put out... I just want a night where I don't have to expect anything."

"Even if that's with House," Wilson concluded.

"Even if that's with House," Cuddy agreed.

"The bet's doorstep to doorstep," Wilson gave in and explained to her the only guideline.

"Okay." Cuddy nodded.

"You'll let me know if he fails?" Wilson asked.

"Of course," Cuddy answered. "It wouldn't be fair if I didn't. And I will return your money to you."

"Everybody wins," Wilson replied, shaking his head with a smile. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Cuddy gave him a tight smile. "I'm pretty sure I need it."


	3. Doorstep

**Thanks for the comments! I appreciate them very much. Enjoy this next part!  
**

* * *

Cuddy peeked through the peephole, watching as House limped up the sidewalk. She scanned over his attire - the dark pants, ironed red button up shirt, and a dress coat over it. Cuddy backed away from the door and gave a sigh of relief, glad that she hadn't overdressed.

There was a knock on the door. Cuddy waited a moment, not wanting House to know she had been waiting for the past ten minutes for him to arrive. He was on time, but she was so anxious that she started getting ready well before she had to and thusly, had been waiting for him.

Cuddy opened the door and breathed out as she stepped outside into the night. "Hi."

House simply stared. His eyes starting from her tamed dark hair and moving to her low cut black dress encompassed by a sheer shawl. She clutched a shiny black purse that matched her shoes. House's eyes lingered on the circular diamond pendant necklace resting just below Cuddy's clavicle. He then lifted his gaze to her face.

"What?" Cuddy was suddenly feeling very self conscious.

"Nothing." House shook himself from his trance. "You look... human. And female."

"You said you were going to be nice." Cuddy's tone dropped reasonably.

"That was," House replied.

"I'm going back inside." Cuddy turned, key in hand to unlock the front door she just closed. "I never should have agreed to this."

House reached out and placed a hand just alongside of her elbow. "You're already dressed. And you would have shaved your legs for nothing."

Cuddy silently curse. He was right. "Fine."

Cuddy turned, removing her arm from his hand. She walked past House and continued down the sidewalk. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the car sitting out front. House, who had been following behind, almost crashed into her.

"Is that Wilson's car?" she asked, looking back at House.

"Yes," House answered with a small nod.

Cuddy shook her head. "But, why-"

"Don't question it," House cut her off and moved alongside her, heading for the car.

Cuddy waited a moment then continued after House. "Okay."

Cuddy was definitely thinking this was a bad idea. House limped to the passenger door and opened it for her. She climbed in and House shut the door before moving around the car. Cuddy watched him hobble, her mind changing as she began to think that maybe the night wouldn't be so bad after all... as long as House didn't talk.

House climbed into the driver's side and started the car. He pulled out and drove in the direction of the restaurant to where he had made reservations.

"You didn't buckle your seat belt," Cuddy pointed out, her hand resting on her own buckled belt.

"I like to live dangerously." House gave Cuddy a side glance.

"House, you work in a hospital." Cuddy watched him, her face reinforcing the annoyance in her tone. "You see what happens when people don't take safety precautions. You know how many lives could have been saved if people only took the care to simply click a seat belt."

"I didn't know you were the poster girl for safety belts," House replied. "Take the wheel."

House took his hands off the wheel and reached for his seat belt. It took Cuddy a moment to realize what House commanded her to do. She dropped her purse as she lurched toward the steering wheel and took hold of it, keeping the car centered.

"House!" Cuddy exclaimed, glancing up in his direction as she leaned in front of him.

"Eyes on the road." House nodded toward the windshield.

Cuddy directed her eyes to the road in front of her, still keeping the steering wheel steady. She heard the click of House's seat belt. House's hand came over the wheel, taking back control. Cuddy pulled herself back to the passenger side. She reached down and swiped her purse from the floor.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" House asked, glancing at her.

Cuddy glared in reply. House took to whistling. Cuddy leaned back in her seat and looked out the window. This _was_ a bad idea. After a few minutes of House's whistling, he glanced over at Cuddy and saw her staring out the window. House directed his eyes back to the road, but couldn't help but glancing over again at the unknowing Cuddy.

"You like Italian, right?" House asked her, wanting to bring her back to him.

Cuddy looked to House. "Yeah."

"I made reservations," House told her.

Cuddy nodded. "That's good. You know, Wilson tried to talk me out of going out with you tonight. He thought it was a terrible idea."

"Figures he'd try to undermine me," House replied, going with the conversation.

"Do you think he's right?" Cuddy asked, hoping to get a straight answer.

House didn't look at her. "Is Wilson ever right?"

"Yes." Cuddy answered. "A lot of the time."

"The correct answer was no." House looked over at Cuddy and held his gaze on her longer than he probably should have considering he was driving.

Once House looked away, Cuddy settled herself against the seat again. She held her eyes on House however, debating on telling him what she was thinking. She caved.

"I told him I knew about the bet," Cuddy said.

House was surprised, but he took in the information expressionless. He cocked his head towards Cuddy before focusing back on the road. "Did he get all "Wilson mad" where he tries to act like he's not mad, but really is?"

"No, not really." Cuddy smiled, knowing exactly what House was referring to. "He was trying to figure out why we were out to sabotage him."

"Of course," House said. "It's always about him. He's a drama queen."

"Where did this bet even come from?" Cuddy asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. "I hope I'm not the highlight of your conversations."

"Don't flatter yourself." House replied. "Wilson's simply convinced that I haven't the ability to succeed in getting a date with any woman I choose. I had to prove him wrong and since you're-"

"Your boss and can't stand you most of the time," Cuddy cut in.

"You were the best choice." House smirked.

Cuddy sighed. "Well, at least I'm the best for something."

"Ouch, Cuddy." House gave her glance. "A little harsh on yourself, don't you think?"

Cuddy stared, unsure. "That's a little out of character for you, don't _you_think?"

"I was being Cameron nice," House reminded her.

"Oh, right." Cuddy felt color rising to her cheeks, embarrassed in believing that House was speaking as himself and not influenced by Cameron's personality.

House caught on to her sudden silence because he felt the air in the car change. He glanced over at her and opened his mouth to say something, speaking solely as House, that would compliment her, but he found that all too difficult and promptly shut his mouth. He spotted the restaurant just ahead and pulled into a close parking spot. House turned the car off and faced Cuddy.

"Ready?" he asked.

Cuddy gave him the best smile she could. "Yes."


	4. Appetizing

**Here's part four! Thank you to everyone who has given a review. I really appreciate them. Enjoy! **

* * *

Cuddy flipped her menu closed and handed it to the waiter. The waiter took it graciously and reached for House's as well. House handed it to him and sighed with relief as the waiter took off for the kitchen.

House frowned. "As if he couldn't be any more annoying..."

The waiter popped up alongside of the table, causing Cuddy to jump. She gave him a smile and then looked to House, widening her eyes a bit in an attempt to tell him to behave.

"Not to _whine_ and bother, but I forgot which _wine_ you ordered," the waiter flamboyantly proclaimed, placing a too white smile on his face.

House tilted his head back and let out a loud, fake laugh at the waiter's play on words. Cuddy couldn't stop herself from laughing at House's crudeness to the waiter who stood unknowing and smirking at his well thought out sentence.

"Do you get it, Cuddy?" House asked, acting genuinely excited and not lowering his voice, causing a few couples to stare. "This fine gentleman is underpaid! Did you_hear_ him? Did you see the way in which he used two words that sounded exactly the same, but had completely different meanings in the same sentence? Brilliance! Utter genius."

Cuddy figured she should have probably been embarrassed, but seeing House smiling, even if it was through sarcasm and an ill deed, was enough to banish any form of embarrassment from her. Even if she tried, Cuddy knew she couldn't remove the smile from her face.

"It was the Travaglini Gattinara." Cuddy looked at the waiter, who nodded before walking away as if he was a million bucks.

House dropped his act. "How moronic."

"You're cruel." Cuddy shook her head, disapprovingly.

"But, you're smiling," House pointed out.

Cuddy nodded. "Yeah."

House picked up his water glass and took a sip in order to distract himself as he noted he was now seeing Cuddy in that way that always made him regret the fact that she was not his. Every now and then he saw her in that way. Tonight, he blamed it on the lighting.

However, it didn't help when House set down his water glass and suddenly blurted, "The men you date don't deserve you."

Cuddy blinked. "What?"

House knew he couldn't take back what he just said or cover it up. "You always date men who disappoint you, Cuddy. They never deserve you."

"Oh?" Cuddy raised her eyebrows. "And what kind of man deserves me, House? You?"

"No... not at all... you're too good for me," House replied seriously.

The honesty in his voice threw her off. Cuddy pulled back slightly. "House, I didn't mean- I thought we were only joking and- I didn't mean to insinuate that-"

"You're rambling." He smirked.

There was that shine of excitement in his eyes. He wasn't offended and she smiled, slightly embarrassed, but otherwise glad.

The waiter walked back to their table and set down an ice bucket resting on a stand. He popped the cork and carefully poured the red wine into the two empty wine glasses on the table. He didn't speak, not wanting to undo the cleverness he had displayed moments ago. When he finished pouring, he set the wine in the ice bucket and walked away.

Cuddy picked up her glass and raised it slightly. "Should we toast?"

"Always." House narrowed his eyes and picked up his wine glass.

"To... a nice night." Cuddy shrugged, silently wishing she was better at giving impromptu words that actually meant something.

"To Wilson," House added and clanked his glass against Cuddy's.

They both sipped their wine and returned their glasses to the table. Cuddy cleared her throat, scared there would be an awkward silence coming between them next. She didn't have to worry for long, however, because House began talking.

"Honestly now, Cuddy," House started, "are you really _that_ bad at relationships that you never make it past the first blind date?"

Cuddy sighed with a roll of her eyes, but decided that she would be honest with him. After all, he promised her he would be nice. She folded her arms across her chest. "I keep trying to tell myself that it isn't me... I'm starting to think I'm wrong."

"Well, when you go out with the scum from the bottom of Jersey's finest oil refineries-" House began, pointedly.

"Oil refineries?" Cuddy repeated, eyebrows drawn together, "House-"

"Oh, don't act so surprised," House replied, "You know the men you date suck."

"Wow, House, I didn't know you cared." Cuddy glared, sarcasm lacing her words.

House leaned back in his chair. "I don't. If you want to date Crooked Toupee or Lying Asshole, be my guest."

"Lying Asshole?" Cuddy couldn't remember why she thought she was having a good time.

"He said he was a doctor." House reached for his wine and took a sip. "That man was definitely not a doctor. He probably didn't even graduate from college."

"Who are you talking about?" Cuddy asked, completely lost.

"Stephan something." House set his glass down. "One eye was bigger than the other."

Cuddy shook her head. "I haven't the slightest idea who you're talking about, House."

"He had a lisp that always got worse when he was nervous." House was sure she couldn't forget this guy. "He was almost incomprehensible whenever I spoke to him."

"Stephan _Weiss_?" Cuddy couldn't remember his face, but she remembered his name and lisp.

"How could you forget him, Cuddy?" House asked, picking up on Stephan's last name. "He's one of_your_ people."

"You seem to remember him well enough for the both of us," Cuddy hissed across the table, uncrossing her arms.

"Well, he is chosen of God." House rolled his eyes.

Cuddy leaned back, squinting through dark eyes of suspicion. "And I chose him."

"Are you saying you're God?" House cocked his head to the side. "I was pretty sure you were Satan. It would make things interesting if you were both entities."

Cuddy stayed on topic, not allowing House to hide behind his comments. "I'm saying you remember him because I dated him. You seem to remember a lot of the men I date."

"Why would I care?" House knew she was right and it bothered him that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't rid himself of the jealousy.

"That's what I was wondering." Cuddy gave an innocent, knowing shrug.

"Don't flatter yourself, Cuddy." House had to defend himself the only way he knew how. "I just like to keep a tally of how many men you turn gay. Did you happen to date the waiter?"

"You're not being nice." Cuddy deflated before House's eyes. "Wilson said the date goes doorstep to doorstep. If you aren't going to be considerate of my feelings, House, I'll end it and tell him you lost."

"I thought you wanted the money," House pointed out.

"Some thing aren't worth money." Cuddy shook her head, not bringing up the fact that she was returning the money to Wilson.

House shrugged. "Well, that goes against Jew credo."

Cuddy sighed in annoyance. "Starting now, we are going on a strike system. That was one. You've only got three. And to make sure I'm completely clear, you have two left. Understood?"

"Clear as day." House replied, forcing a kindness in his voice and a fake smile on his face that made Cuddy look away from him.


	5. Dinner

**Here's the next part, kids! Thanks for the reviews. I do very much enjoy them. :-) This chapter is a bit on the short side, but the next chappie will be longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cuddy took a sip of her wine and placed her glass back on the table. House had been watching her, but she was unaware. She was studying the decorations on the wall. He was studying her.

When Cuddy finally looked back over to House, he diverted his eyes to the tablecloth. He waited a moment before raising his head and letting his eyes meet hers. Cuddy smiled at him and he gave a half smile in return.

"Do you ever wonder if you'll run out of things to say?" Cuddy asked him, nonchalantly tracing a circle on the tablecloth with her finger. "On a first date, I mean."

"I haven't been going out on a lot of first dates if you hadn't noticed," House told her.

Cuddy frowned and stopped tracing circles. "You really do want to be alone and cynical for the rest of your life, don't you?"

"_No_," House answered, stretching the word out. "I want to be _rich_, alone, and cynical."

Cuddy gave a small shrug. "You know, if you only tried-"

"I didn't ask you out on a date so you could lecture me on dating." House cut her off, annoyed.

"But, why don't you-" Cuddy leaned in.

"Do you think it's easy for me, Cuddy?" House cut her off once more. "Do you think women want to date a cripple that can't live without taking Vicodin? No one wants damaged goods."

Cuddy's eyebrows drew together. "You're not dam-"

"Don't play Cameron." House shook his head slowly. "That's my job tonight."

Cuddy fell silent and drew back, casting her eyes away from him. House reached for his wine glass and finished it. He refilled his glass and freshened Cuddy's almost empty glass. He shoved the wine bottle back into the ice bucket harshly, causing Cuddy to bring her eyes back up to him.

"And don't look at me like that," House told her, back on the defense. "I don't want your sympathy, Cuddy. Let's change the subject, shall we?"

"To what?" Cuddy sighed.

"Yankees or Red Sox?" House asked her.

Cuddy shook her head, looking down in her lap again. She wanted to leave. House sensed this, but he had to keep her from going. It wasn't just about the bet anymore. He wanted her to stay here with him. House knew the date wasn't going well, he knew he should keep his mouth shut, but he kept talking, his words harsh. If he was harsh enough and she didn't walk out on him, maybe there was hope.

"Chase or Foreman?" House changed the subject once more.

Cuddy's eyebrows drew together and she looked up. "Chase or Foreman what?"

House shrugged. "Which would you choose?"

"For what?" Cuddy asked.

"Just pick one," House commanded her.

Cuddy waved her hand, indifferently. "Chase."

"Racist," House accused.

She dropped her shoulders. "Foreman, then."

"Sexist." House raised his eyebrows.

Cuddy frowned. "Sexist?"

"I brought Cameron into the mix," House informed her.

"How about Wilson?" Cuddy was growing irritated by House's game. "What do you have to say to that?"

House paused for only a second. "Well, you'd never choose Wilson. You're a homophobe."

"All right." Cuddy folded her arms across her chest. "You. I choose you. What does that make me now?"

"Right." House smirked.

Cuddy glared. "You think you're so clever, House, but-"

"I _know_ I'm clever." House cut in.

The waiter approached the table and set a dish of penne pasta in front of Cuddy and a plate of veal scallopini in front of House. He gave them a smile and departed. Cuddy smoothed her napkin in her lap and picked up her fork. House watched her and tried to stop himself from speaking his next remark, but utterly failed.

"I'm surprised you didn't get a salad." House wished he didn't feel like he had to drive her away.

Cuddy stared and dropped her poised hand to the table. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"You're getting older." House shrugged. "Metabolism slows."

"Are inferring that I'm gaining weight?" Cuddy let her fork rest on the table.

"No, of course not," House replied, then lowered his tone. "Congratulations on the baby, though."

"House." Cuddy narrowed her eyes.

"You have to admit, that was too good not to say." House raised his eyebrows, delighted.

"That's strike two," Cuddy warned. "One more and I'm walking out."

"Okay." House held up his hands defensively. "I get it. Calm down, Angry Cuddy. That wasn't three, was it? Calling you Angry Cuddy? If it was, I'll retract."

"No, it's fine because I _am_ angry," Cuddy shot back.

"Oh, lighten up." House picked up his own fork and dug it into a mushroom.

"You just called me fat," Cuddy replied, hurt.

House lowered his fork, resting it on the side of the plate. "I was... just... that's what I do, Cuddy. I insult."

"But, why?" Cuddy asked. "What perverse pleasure do you get out of making everyone around you feel like crap?"

"It's the easiest way to keep people at a distance." House suddenly realized his mistake in speaking those words. He chuckled, trying to pass it off as a joke. "As if I actually need to insult people to keep them away. I'm sure my limp and madman rants are enough."

Cuddy let House slide. The night had been a bit too honest for both of them, leaving a heavy atmosphere hanging over their table. House felt it too, which is what made him grow quiet as well. They both began to eat in silence.


	6. Dessert

**Thanks for the responses! I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying the fic. Here's the next part. Enjoy!**

* * *

The waiter approached the table and smiled from House to Cuddy.

"How was everything?" he asked.

"Great." Cuddy smiled at the waiter.

"Fine," House muttered.

"Here's our dessert menu." The waiter placed two small menus in the middle of the table. "And I do have to say our Tiramisu is the best."

"Thank you," Cuddy replied.

The waiter picked up their finished dinner plates and walked away. House reached for a dessert menu and leaned back in his seat. He held it up.

"Do you want dessert?" House asked.

"No, I might get _fat_." Cuddy's words were biting.

"Do you want me to apologize, Cuddy?" House set the menu down on the table. "You could have just said-"

"Is this what every date with Stacy was like?" Cuddy cut him off. "You'd insult her, she'd swoon..."

"Ah, bringing up Stacy." House smirked. "Are you feeling wounded, Cuddy? Need to scratch back?"

Cuddy shrugged. "We talked about my relationship problems. I thought we'd cover yours."

"There are no problems," House replied simply.

"No?" Cuddy's eyes widened with disbelief. "So, you and Stacy separated for nothing and you didn't try to win her back when she was here with her _husband_?"

House gave Cuddy a nod. "Correct."

"You are so full of it, House." Cuddy shook her head.

"Full of what?" House feigned innocence.

Cuddy narrowed her eyes. "You know exactly what-"

"Charm?" House shrugged.

Cuddy tried to hold back her laugh, but it failed. She shook her head. "No."

"Full of... hope?" House scrunched his face and raised his eyes to the ceiling as he guessed. "Love? Inner beauty?" House looked back to Cuddy. "No, wait, that last one is you because you're obviously lacking the outer. Although, I don't think anything satanic could have inner beauty, so that really puts you out, Cuddy."

Cuddy raised her eyebrows, giving House a smile that attempted to hide her annoyance. "And that was strike three. I'll tell Wilson you lost the bet. You didn't even make it to dessert."

Cuddy scooped her purse from the floor and pushed her chair out.

"Don't..." The tone in House's voice was borderline begging. "Don't go."

That stopped Cuddy mid rise. She paused for only a moment before straightening herself. Cuddy looked down on House, locking her eyes with his.

"Please, stay," House asked of her in an apologetic tone. "I'm sorry."

"You actually mean that?" Cuddy gave House an incredulous stare.

House sighed. "You look very beautiful tonight, Cuddy... Lisa."

Cuddy let her tension drop and lowered herself back into her seat. She set her purse down and spoke softly, still slightly unsure of House's sudden change. "Thank you."

House nudged the menu still resting in the middle of the table towards Cuddy. "You're not fat, now do you want dessert?"

"No." Cuddy shook her head. "I'm full, thanks."

"Okay," House placed his dessert menu back on top of the other one.

"You can get dessert if you want," Cuddy spoke up. For some reason, the need to let House know he could have dessert if he wanted it even if she didn't was the most important thing on her mind.

House shook his head. "I don't want any."

The waiter sauntered over to the table. "Have I persuaded either of _you_ try the Tirami_su_?" He paused a moment before speaking again. "That rhymed... by the way."

"Thank you, Dr. Seuss." House glared at the waiter, a frown on his face. "If you don't bring the check in a quick zip, you'll not being getting one cent of a tip." House leaned towards the waiter. "Anyone can rhyme."

His smile vanishing, the waiter turned and headed off to retrieve their check. Cuddy's head was cocked slightly to the side, looking at House with a sad contempt. House leaned back in his chair and shrugged. He was angry at the night, his actions, and was sure he couldn't take it out on Cuddy anymore without completely breaking her down.

"What?" House snarled.

"Nothing," Cuddy shot back.

House pulled his wallet from his pocket. He opened it and pulled out a silver credit card. He began tapping it on the table. Cuddy stared at the card, watching each rhythmic tap. She raised her eyes to House, noting a problem with the card.

"Does that say 'James' on it?" Cuddy hissed, leaning towards him.

House picked up the card and held it slightly away from himself, squinting at it. "Why... yes... yes it does."

"You're using Wilson's car, you're using his credit card to pay for dinner," Cuddy accused. "And you're going to forge his signature, of course."

"Of course," House agreed.

Cuddy shook her head, trying to hide the pain caused by her sadness of the tragic date. "You never cease to amaze me, House."

"Did you expect anything less?" House asked.

The waiter appeared at the table once again and handed the black check presenter to House. As soon as the check was in House's hands, the waiter promptly left. House slid Wilson's card between the two padded sides and set the presenter on the table.

"He could have waited two seconds," House muttered, annoyed. "I had the card ready."

Cuddy rose tiredly from the table. "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back."

House nodded at her and she walked away from him. He was too upset to even check out her backside as he normally would have done. With a sigh, House lowered his head. For some strange reason, he had fooled himself into believing that going on this date would suddenly change him. He had an insane notion that he would change just because he wanted to.

Letting out another pathetic sigh, House reached for his wallet. He pulled out one of his own credit cards and replaced it with Wilson's. He felt he failed Cuddy by not giving her the nice night out she had expected and figured the least he could do was actually pay for dinner himself.

The waiter returned to pick up the check presenter. House wouldn't lift his head, not wanting to make eye contact. His head was still lowered when Cuddy returned to the table. House quickly slid Wilson's credit card into his wallet, making sure she didn't see it.

Cuddy was preoccupied with placing her shawl around herself and making sure her purse was in order. Her heels were killing her and she wanted to go home. Cuddy convinced herself that the date hadn't been all bad, but it still wasn't what she thought it would be. She should have listened to Wilson because he was, as always, right.

The waiter returned with the check presenter. House took it from his hands and told him to wait. Flipping the presenter open, House left the waiter a generous tip that he never would have considered under any other circumstance. He quickly scribbled his signature and took the receipt, hiding the credit card behind it. House handed the presenter back to the waiter.

"Have a good night," the waiter said in the direction of Cuddy.

Cuddy smiled. "Thanks, you too."

House slipped his credit card into his wallet while the waiter distracted Cuddy. Then, he quickly placed his wallet back into his pocket. The waiter left and Cuddy looked to House.

"All set?" House asked her, reaching for his cane.

Cuddy nodded and her voice came out too quiet. "Yeah."


	7. To Doorstep

**Ah, yes, we are coming to the conclusion of our date. This is the second to last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter very much ;-)**

* * *

House paused outside of Cuddy's front door as she went to unlock it. She turned to face him, leaving her keys hanging in the lock. The car ride home had perked up reasonably, which is what caused Cuddy to give him a smile now.

The drive back to Cuddy's was House's last attempt at making her night somewhat pleasurable. He had took to telling her lame jokes that he had known since he was a kid. The only other jokes House knew were offensive and he was sure he had done enough offending for the night.

She had laughed at some of the jokes, chuckled at others, and offered a few of her own. House figured she was pitying him in her attempt to engage. Cuddy simply wanted to be on the same level as House as she tried, too, to make the end of the night a little lighter.

House moved closer to Cuddy, stepping into the illuminating circle cast by the porch light. He cocked his head slightly and leaned his cane against the side of Cuddy's house, making sure he did it smoothly so she didn't particularly notice.

"Thank you for... dinner and-" Cuddy began.

Before she could stop him, House had one hand resting alongside Cuddy's face, lifting her head up, while his other hand was dangerously placed on her hip. His lips were on hers and she let them rest there for one tingling sensation before pulling away.

"House-" Cuddy started, but was suddenly at a loss for words.

"Just a goodnight kiss," House cut right in. "That's part of the dating guidelines, isn't it?"

Cuddy eyed him up. Part of her was begging him to stay while the rest of her was shouting that this was an even worse idea than agreeing to the date. But, Cuddy reached out and placed a gentle hand to House's scruffy cheek, causing House's tension to drop and bring his mouth back down to hers again.

Within minutes, Cuddy was pressed up against her closed front door, House's body in close proximity with hers. House wasn't sure where this was leading, but he thought of how Wilson would react when House relayed this part of the date. House smiled which caused Cuddy to break her mouth from his. She moved her roaming hands to his chest and pushed him back, coming to her senses.

"I said no sex." Cuddy wouldn't bring her eyes to meet his under the fear that she was still too weakened by him.

"This isn't sex," House replied cooly.

Cuddy decided to raise her eyes, but only if she narrowed them. "House."

"Cuddy." House shrugged.

"This is what leads to sex," she told him, wanting him to move so she wouldn't be tempted by him anymore.

House kept his ground. "Only when both parties want it. And since you clearly opposed, we'll stop when you say."

House leaned in for another kiss, which Cuddy let him. After a moment, she broke away, catching her breath.

"House..." Cuddy rested her hands on his chest again, but couldn't bring herself to push him away this time.

"Are you opposing?" House breathed into her ear.

Cuddy paused as House's lips brushed against her neck, making her feel even weaker. She let out a breath, "...no."

House continued on, his lips kissing her neck, moving down her clavicle, then back up to her lips. Cuddy was internally fighting with herself, knowing she had to stop this, but finding it all too difficult when she actually _wanted_ it.

"House." Cuddy broke away from him.

House sighed in annoyance, but tried to hide it as he pulled himself back from her. He wasn't going to force her into anything. "What?"

"I'm giving Wilson back the money." Cuddy looked him straight in the eye.

House let the information sink in and his eyebrows drew together. "_What_?"

"When I told him that I knew about the bet, I also told him I would give him back his money if he lost." Cuddy knew she was killing the mood. That was her plan. Though she didn't want to stop it, she knew that she had to.

"Why?" House asked, eyeing her up.

"It doesn't matter." Cuddy shook her head. "I thought you should know."

House stared at her, a million questions going through his mind. Cuddy had told him that she had told Wilson that she knew of the bet, but she left this information out. House wasn't sure why she chose to hide it from him.

"You get to keep your Vicodin so it doesn't really matter, House." Cuddy added, trying to bring House away from whatever he was thinking.

"Why did you agree to go out with me if you were giving Wilson his money back?" House demanded to know.

"I don't like being paid to take a man on a date." Cuddy folded her arms across her chest.

"That something you do often?" House raised an eyebrow.

"No." Cuddy rolled her eyes at him.

"I was the one being paid, not you," House stated.

"Technically, but that money was coming to me," Cuddy replied. "Besides, you took Wilson's car to drive us there and used his credit card to pay for dinner. It's not very fair."

House sighed. "_I_ paid for dinner, Cuddy."

Cuddy frowned, narrowing her eyes at him. "I saw you use his card, House."

"I _was_going to use it, but then I switched it with mine when you went to the bathroom," House corrected her. "If you don't believe me, you can check Wilson's bank statement when it comes in the mail. You might have to scan through all of the pages of porn that he orders, but you'll see it's not there."

Cuddy paused, then shook her head. "No... I... believe you, but it's just so... why did you pay for dinner when you had Wilson's card?"

"The same reason you're giving the money back to Wilson." House leaned into her.

House's lips were suddenly on Cuddy's again. This time, she didn't protest, but reached for the doorknob and forced the door open. Cuddy stumbled in backwards, House's arms around her to keep her from falling. She held on to him as well, his limp making it difficult as he left his cane resting alongside the front door.

"Cuddy..." House breathed as Cuddy attempted to lead him into the living room, "We should go to the bed-"

"No..." Cuddy shook her head. "No sex."

"Right, no sex," House agreed, but he was already undoing the zipper on the back of Cuddy's dress.


	8. Closure?

**The final chapter. This is it for this fic, kids. But, is it the end of the story? Hm... Enjoy this! And thank you for all the wonderful comments.**

* * *

Wilson smugly approached House, a coffee in hand. House was bending down towards the bottom of a vending machine. He pulled out a pack of M&M's and tore it open.

"So, I'm guessing that since you haven't boasted your date to me that you lost the bet." Wilson smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

"Actually, you are quite wrong." House took off down the hall, dumping some of the chocolate candies into his mouth.

Wilson caught up to him. "You went doorstep to doorstep?"

"You can ask Cuddy if you want, but she'll tell you the same thing," House replied.

Wilson stopped. "You had an actual date?"

House sighed, annoyed, and stopped as well. He faced Wilson. "You owe me Vicodin."

"And she didn't walk out on you?" Wilson was completely surprised.

"And a hundred bucks," House added.

"That's... incredible," Wilson told him. "And unbelievable. So, what happened?"

House rolled his eyes and began walking again. "We went out, had dinner, took her home."

"This is not House." Wilson was observing House's profile, eyeing him up. "House would be bragging, shouting his triumph from the rooftop, rubbing it in my face." Wilson stopped walking, a realization hitting him. "You had sex, didn't you?"

House stopped. He spun around, making sure his body language gave every indication that he was angry with Wilson holding him up.

"I went out with _Cuddy_," House said, narrowing his eyes. "What do you think?"

"I think you had sex," Wilson replied.

"This conversation is _really_ making me need that Vicodin." House raised his eyebrows and dumped some more candy in his mouth.

Wilson closed the space between them. "You're not denying it."

House threw out his arms, frustrated. "We didn't have sex!"

"You're lying," Wilson accused.

House sighed. "Would I lie to you?"

Wilson paused a moment, then nodded. "Yes."

* * *

Wilson opened the door to Cuddy's office and stuck his head in. "Hello."

Cuddy looked from her computer screen to the door. She smiled. "Hi, Wilson."

Wilson entered the office, shutting the door behind him. He had just finished talking to House and wanted to compare his story to Cuddy's. He was positive something had happened last night, but House wouldn't give it up. Wilson thought that perhaps Cuddy would.

"I heard House won the bet." Wilson lowered himself into the seat across from her desk.

"Yes, sorry." Cuddy gave an apologetic smile. "When he gives me the money, I'll get it to you."

"Thanks." Wilson gave a tight smile, partially annoyed that he had lost the bet.

"Yep." Cuddy gave him a nod.

Cuddy turned back to her computer screen and Wilson was sure that was his cue to leave. However, he had to find out the truth and so he remained seated.

"So, how was it?" Wilson pried.

"Didn't House tell you the details?" Cuddy didn't look away from the screen.

"And I'm supposed to trust what House says?" Wilson gave a smile, leaning back in his chair.

"True." Cuddy smirked, but still didn't look at him. "It was... well, it was unlike what I thought it would be."

"Did he walk you to your door at the end of the night?" Wilson hoped she would slip up on the details, her account going against House's.

"He did," Cuddy answered.

"And?" Wilson prompted.

Cuddy finally looked over to Wilson and stared blankly. "And we said goodnight."

"Nothing else happened?" Wilson asked. He wasn't sure why this was so important. Then, he remembered that Cuddy was his boss and House was his best friend. The combination of the two was nearly lethal for a relationship ending terribly.

"No." Cuddy answered quickly. "Why? Did House tell you something did? Did he say we had sex? That would be so like him. I'm going to call him down here and tell him to tell you-"

"No, no, he didn't." Wilson shook his head. "I just thought... with the way he was acting..."

Cuddy's eyebrows drew together. "How was he acting?"

"Nonchalant," Wilson answered.

"Oh." Cuddy shrugged. "It was just an innocent date, Wilson. It wasn't a big deal."

Wilson thought it over a moment and nodded. "Yeah. Give me a call when you get the money."

"I will." Cuddy turned back to her computer screen.

"Okay." Wilson stood from his chair. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Cuddy replied as Wilson left her office.

* * *

House entered Cuddy's office after having avoided it all day. He held up a one hundred dollar bill. "Here."

Cuddy was gathering her jacket and purse from the coat rack in the corner of the room. She slipped her jacket on and then approached House. She plucked the bill from him.

"Thanks." Cuddy slid the bill into her purse, making a mental note to give it to Wilson tomorrow.

"Did Wilson come in here today?" House asked.

"Of course he did." Cuddy narrowed her eyes. "House, we agreed-"

"Cool it, Cuddy," House cut her off and crossed the room to her desk. "He doesn't know."

"He seemed pretty suspicious to me," Cuddy replied, pushing her purse strap onto her shoulder before folding her arms across her chest.

House sat down on the edge of Cuddy's desk. "He doesn't know."

"That shouldn't have happened, House." Cuddy let out a sigh, shaking her head.

"But it was so very delightful, you have to admit." House held back a smile.

"It was just a date," Cuddy told him, remembering to keep her distance. "It was just one night."

"That's how it always starts," House agreed, nodding.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Cuddy asked quickly, curious.

House shrugged innocently. "One night turns into 'one more time,' then another 'one more time,' then another and so on. Pretty soon you won't be able to get enough of me, Cuddy."

"Unlike you, I have some self control," Cuddy told him, annoyed at what he was insinuating.

"Right." House raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"I do," Cuddy insisted.

"I'm sure," House humored.

"You don't think I could last longer than you could without having sex?" Cuddy asked, surprised that House actually believed he had more self control than she.

"It's precisely what I think," House replied.

Cuddy crossed the office. "You want to _bet_ on it, House?"

House smirked at this. "You are a feisty one, aren't you? Even after our wild night, I didn't think-"

"_Yes_," Cuddy emphasized, cutting him off, "or no?"

House's smirk turned into a smile. "I'm _all _in."

* * *

**Fin. However, I clearly set this up for a sequel. Stay tuned!!**


End file.
